Lyoko Prisoner Franz Hopper
by Kiwi McHearts
Summary: Aelita was having a hard day on Fathers Day until a little someone itroduced her to her father. Even if it was for a little while...


**This is for wonderful Father's Day! HAPPY FATHER'S DAY EVERYONE!!!**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**  
**_Every year it was the same.

Odd would leave to go back to New Zealand to see his parents, Ulrich flew out to Germany, Jeremie would leave for the week to see his parents about twenty minutes away from the school, and Yumi would stay at her house under force.

Aelita stayed in her dorm, as she heard Sissi scream "Happy Father's Day, daddy!" She wanted someone to comfort her on a day like this. Two dreadful days past by killer slowly- Mothers and Fathers Day.

She stayed at her computer connecting to the Super computer, tears crawling down her face. Not even Jeremie could take away this pain from her, the emptiness found in her heart. The spot parent's should belong. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie…they were the family she never had.

She loved them, and for 24 hours, she missed them.

Suddenly, Xana's symbol appeared on her computer screen and she jumped up. Wait, why was she so frightened? It's not like she's never seen that before.

_Hello There Aelita._

Aelita's crying eyes stared at the letters…in that order? Was Xana…talking to her?

_**Hi…**___

Was she crazy? Maybe just a 'hi' wouldn't hurt. Besides, she realized how lonely Xana could really be. Maybe, just maybe, Xana was doing all of this because he needed someone just as much as her.

_It's fathers day._

_**I know. **___

I wish I had a child to share this with….

_**Why don't you attack me now? I'm vulnerable, upset, heartbroken and an easy target.**_

_I wanted to send you something._

Aelita's eyebrow raised. What was it? A computer virus? Something to totally destroy her disk drive? Maybe a hypnotizing website.

Xana's eye disappeared, and the screen flashed through the four Lyoko sectors, going through different towers. Through the fifth sector, and into the networking.

A man with gray hair was and a pair of glasses was looking down, his hands on a white keyboard. His white lab coat was bright on the computer, and his red t-shirt under it was very noticeable.

"Uh…" Aelita started, what exactly was going on? Who was that?

"…Hello?" The man asked his computer, "Who said that?" He started to look around.

Aelita took her pink web-camera out and quickly plugged it into her computer,

"I'm…Aelita."

"Ae-li-ta." The man sounded out, "My daughter has that name." He sighed loudly, it seemed in depression, before a window popped up on his computer screen, "…Aelita."

"Yes?" Although she was starting to get the picture.

"I'm Franz Hopper." He smiled, he couldn't hold it in. A father like that couldn't help but tear up seeing his daughter still alive in the real world, "I'm you father."

"Daddy!" Aelita cried in satisfaction and in happiness.

"Goodness! You're all grown up." The man sat back and popped his knuckles, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yes, but daddy. Where are you?"

"Hold prisoner in Lyoko."

"…But I see a computer, it looks like your in a regular household."

"Xana created this world for me, so I could communicate on certain occasions."

"…Happy fathers day, daddy." She smiled at her father, someone she _almost_ lost complete hope in, "I love you."

"I love you too, Aelita. I'll always protect you. Always." Franz Hopper took off his glasses to wipe them against his white lab coat, and to wipe his left eye.

Aelita and her father spent hours talking to each other. They wanted each other in the same place as they were. To hug and feel the warmth of the other. To feel…like a family.

As time went on, Aelita started remembering certain things Franz told her.

"Daddy, what happened to Momma?"

Franz stopped smiling, "Oh…" He shifted uncomfortably, "She uh…" 

"Is she okay?"

"She…uh…she passed away." 

Aelita knew something like that made the most sense, but there's always that feeling that you're not_ completely_ sure- That was drained out of her system. She stared in pure shock, she just found her dad and learns her mom died?

"What? When? What by?"

"For your protection. You know well that Lyoko is our little secret, as well as the few friends you have that knows about it, well…the FBI followed me to the factory and your mother was with me, she walked away with them, and because she wouldn't say anything, she was executed." Franz said, and then told it again in more detail before Aelita's poor heart drowned in her tears.

"Oh, well…" She said wiping her sleeve against her nose.

"I'm sorry, Aelita, but I must go now." He said, "I love you though."

"Bye, wait- Dad! Can you come back?"

The screen went black- he had disconnected the conversation.

Xana's eye appeared again, and in the same font, he said.

_Happy fathers day, Aelita._

_  
__**Thank you Xana. Thank you so very much.**_

LATER THAT DAY:

The group of four, Odd, Ulrich, Jeremie, and Yumi came back onto campus, only one day left of their week-lasting break.

"Hey Princess." Odd opened up her dorm; she was on her computer, typing away. She _was_ going to set her father free.

"Hi guys." She replied, closing and saving the window, "I got a surprise today."

"Oh?" Yumi quirked her eyebrow, "From who? What was it?"

"From Xana…" Aelita started.

"You should know not to trust him." Jeremie interrupted.

"But he let me talk to Franz Hopper." The pink-haired one turned around, "That doesn't mean I trust him."

"Really?" Ulrich shot up, off the floor, "What did he say?"

"He said he was a…prisoner in Lyoko."

"Is there hope for him?" 

"I hope so, Yumi." Aelita answered, and looked like asking Jeremie at the same time.

"I'll keep working on it."

"It seems like Mission Impossible, doesn't it?" Odd questioned to no one in particular.

"But we've proven most impossible things to be possible." Jeremie stepped out of her dorm, as the others followed.

Aelita jumped on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, "Happy fathers day…"

On the computer screen, you could see Xana typing-

_I love y-_

It back spaced, and re-wrote itself.

_Sweet dreams._

And with that, another holiday came and went. Aelita's face was stained with a whole-hearted smile.

_Don't get used to it- I'm your worst enemy tomorrow._

Xana knew Aelita was asleep and he asked himself aloud, "Is there really any hope for Hopper?"

_What do you think?_

_  
_


End file.
